This invention generally relates to machines for extruding concrete. In particular, this machine relates to machines of the type which form reinforced concrete parts, such as structural beams and the like.
Machines of this general type, in operation, move horizontally over a work surface. As they move horizontally concrete is forced or extruded through a distribution box and a mold before being deposited on the work surface. Reinforcement material, such as metal rods, may be appropriately oriented on the work surface when reinforced concrete parts are being manufactured.
The shape of the parts which are being manufactured are being controlled by a set of molding boxes. The distribution boxes are devices for feeding and compacting the concrete. The condensing, or compacting of the concrete may be accomplished by vibrators which are connected to, or which form part of, the distribution boxes. Such concrete extruding machines also include a motor for moving the machine horizontally over the work surface. The various systems of such machines are hydraulically and electrically operated. Accordingly, such machines include devices for handling and storing the electrical and hydraulic cables.
Such a concrete extruding machine is shown in DE-AS 19 46 636. A first frame is provided which is equipped with the appropriate devices for the feeding and compaction of the concrete, for example, concrete distribution boxes. A second frame which is connected to the first frame is equipped with the hydraulic cable drive devices, the drum for the electrical supply cable, the motor for moving the core, molding boxes, as well as for the powering of the concrete distributor boxes. The second frame also includes the electrical equipment, such as a high frequency voltage transformer, control board with its associated wiring, and individual electrical outlets to which the various electrically operated components are connected. Both frames can be moved in unison on rails by means of wheels.
In this prior art device, the second frame is mounted on top of the first frame. This prior art device has, in general, worked well. Since the first frame is mounted on top of the second frame, it has been necessary to provide an open area in the configuration of the second frame so that the distribution and molding boxes may deposit the concrete on the work surface. This requirement has, in turn, made it necessary that the devices and apparatus that are mounted on the second frame be mounted in the forward and rear areas of the frame, thereby resulting in a long device with all its resultant disadvantages. This very long device requires additional structural support to provide assurance that the longitudinal beams which make up the frame do not bend, thereby resulting in increased weight. A further disadvantage of such a machine results from the fact that the elevated cross beams of the second frame control the maximum height of the parts which are to be manufactured by the machine. Although a wide variety of finished parts may be manufactured by changing or using another first frame, it cannot produce parts which would exceed the maximum height which is controlled by the second frame. Additionally, this prior art machine requires a great deal of time to change the tooling which is required in order to manufacture a different part, since first the hopper for containing the concrete has to be removed. After the removal of the hopper, the first frame has to be removed from the second frame and replaced by another one. Finally, the hopper has to be remounted to the replacement first frame.